The present disclosure relates to computer servers, and more specifically to identification of idle servers.
Data centers are facilities used to house computer systems and associated components. Servers in a data center perform work for client systems, such as running jobs, executing specific tasks, or performing arithmetic calculations. Servers that are idle (i.e. not performing useful work) still use energy. The wasteful use of energy on idle servers can be prevented by identifying and removing the idle servers.